


Makeover

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's determined to make Erica look less like a teenage hooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 Fandom Stocking for airawyn. Erica is, of course, not dead here.

"But I like leather," Erica whined.

"It has its place, but you overdo it. Also, you overdo the makeup and you show way too much tit."

Erica's whine changed to a growl which just made Lydia scoff and hold up another lacy shirt in front of the blonde werewolf. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because Boyd dumped you for some tramp and you feel as low as crap. I've been there. The best revenge is to look fabulous and pretend not to have a care in the world. And, if you want, find a hot guy at my New Year's Party tonight and make out with him in front of the creep."

For a moment Erica looked vulnerable, biting her lower lip--which had way too much dark red lipstick on it--and twirling an overcurled curl around a finger, then she grabbed the shirt from Lydia and stomped to the dressing room.

Lydia smiled in true pleasure and moved over to a rack of skinny pants. Unlike her, Erica had long legs. They'd look good in these and the shirt was short enough to show off her butt. Taking a couple pairs in different colors she followed her to the dressing rooms and handed them over.

"Ooh, purple and jade! You know, Derek prefers us in black and gray."

"Yeah, Derek has no style at all. Don't listen to Derek." While she waited, Lydia took out her phone and sent a text to her stylist for an emergency hair appointment. They really needed to tame those locks. The color was good, but the curls were way too much. "How do you feel about cutting your hair?"

"Huh, really? I've never thought...I used to hide behind it."

"Honey, once we remove most of that makeup you've slapped on, you have nothing to hide."

"Short?"

"Pixie cut."

Erica peeked out and gave her a smile, then stepped out and twirled in the purple pants and white lace top.

"Oh, yeah, those look amazing on your ass, just like I figured they would."

"Why are you doing this?"

Lydia gave her a look, then shrugged. "We're Pack, and, with Allison going off the deep end, we're the only Pack females. If the boys want to run around in baggy jeans and ragged t-shirts and covered in mud, it doesn't mean we have to do the same."

Going back into the dressing room to change back, Erica said, "We could make them over next."

"I already have plans for Stiles, sweetie. He's just...hopeless."

Erica laughed in total agreement. "Can we get new shoes next?"

"Hell yes!"

End


End file.
